Reign of Randale
Please note: This information was compiled by MerlynPrime, who has been adding to it as time allows. The notes, surrounded by asterisks (**), are his. You can find him on Facebook, or on Twitter (@JoshuaWMurcray). Works During the reign of Randale the events of the following works occur: * Sword of Ice and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Chance" * ''Magic's Promise'' * Magic's Price * Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Naught But Duty" Timeline 798 AF Herald Randale, Heir to the Throne, becomes King of Valdemar. Randale's Karse Border War begins. Heralds Mardic and Donni die in battle. King Randale and his lifebonded, Monarch's Own Herald-Healer Shavri are twenty-four years old. Jisa is six years old. Vanyel Ashkevron is twenty-seven or twenty-eight years old. (''Magic's Promise'': Chapter ?). **Vanyel mentions that it has been twelve years since Tylendel died** Medren, son of Mekeal Ashkevron and Melenna is ten years old. Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron is seventy years old. Autumn The Lineas-Baires Annexation takes place. 799 AF Treven begins acting as his father’s right-hand man in his parent’s Border-barony. He is nine years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) Mekeal Ashkevron’s daughter, Ariel, is Chosen by Companion Darvena. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) **Hypothesis: She is thirteen at the time** Stefen, barely ten years old, arrives at Bardic Collegium in the care of Bard Lynnell. (Magic's Price: Chapter Two) The Lake District Annexation probably took place around this time. 802 AF Stefen is thirteen years old and now fully aware that he is shaych. (Magic's Price: Chapter Two) 804 AF Jisa confronts Vanyel Ashkevron about who her true father is and is happy to find out that Vanyel Ashkevron sired her. Jisa is twelve years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) 805 AF Treven, distant cousin to Tantras, is next in line to assume the throne of Valdemar when he is Chosen by a Companion. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) 806 AF Herald Joshel becomes the Seneschal's Herald of Valdemar. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) Medren begins his Journeyman trial in the north. (Magic's Price: Chapter Two) Stefen graduates to Journeyman status and begins training. (Magic's Price: Chapter Five) 807 AF After only three months on his Journeyman Trial, Bardic trainee Medren returns to Haven. (Magic's Price: Chapter Two) **Discrepancy: Herald Tantras is stated as being the Seneschal’s Herald in Chapter One of Magic's Price. Yet in Chapter Six it is stated that Herald Joshel is Seneschal’s Herald. For continuity I have retired Herald Tantras as Seneschal’s Herald and placed Joshel in the position** Herald-in-training Treven is being trained to be King. Treven is seventeen and distant cousin to Herald Tantras. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) Jisa, is fifteen years old. She is not a Herald but is a Healer-in-training. She is an Empath. She is getting full training as a Herald because Vanyel Ashkevron and his aunt, Savil know that Jisa will one day be King’s Own and therefore be Chosen by Companion Taver. But since Taver is Companion to King’s Own Shavri, he won’t Choose again until Shavri is dead. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) Herald-Mage Vanyel Ashkevron is thirty-six or thirty-seven years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter One) Medren, nephew of Vanyel Ashkevron, is one master-work away from being a Full Bard. He is nearly twenty years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Two) **Hypothesis: Medren is nineteen years old** Bardic trainee Stefen is eighteen years old and roommate to Medren. (Magic's Price: Chapter Two) **Hypothesis: In Chapter Sixteen Stefen refers to what he does and what the Healers have learned from him as “pain-blocking.” Perhaps this is where and when Healers learned to pain-block for their patients.** Herald-Mage Savil Ashkevron is seventy-nine years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Four) **Hypothesis: Vanyel mentions that Savil is just shy of eighty. I am placing her age at seventy-nine years old** Herald-Mage Kilchas is fifty-nine years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Four) Herald-Mages Vanyel Ashkevron, Savil Ashkevron, Lissandra, and Kilchas create the semi-Heartstone at Haven and also create the Web that connects all Heralds to each other. (Magic's Price: Chapter Four) Stefen becomes the youngest Master Bard in Valdemaran history at the age of eighteen. He has only been a Journeyman for three months. (Magic's Price: Chapter Five) Karse declares magic anathema and begins the ritual of burning or hanging all those with mage-gift. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) The Lord Marshal of Valdemar, at this time, is a man named Reven. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) In Karse, the man known only as The Prophet, is around twenty years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) **Hypothesis: I’m going to assume that he is twenty years old** The Seneschal of Valdemar, at this time, is a man named Arved. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) The Archpriest of Valdemar, at this time, is a man named Everet. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) In Rethwellan the Queen is named Lythiaren. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) Vanyel Ashkevron makes a remark that says he doubts that anyone from Karse could be Chosen. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) Treven and Jisa are married. Treven is seventeen and Jisa is fifteen. (Magic's Price: Chapter Six) Late Summer Vanyel Ashkevron gets a note from home stating that Melenna and Jervis have gotten married. (Magic's Price: Chapter Seven) Vanyel Ashkevron, Savil Ashkevron, and Stefen journey to Forst Reach to visit. (Magic's Price: Chapter Seven) Vanyel Ashkevron reckons that he has eighty or ninety relatives living at Forst Reach. (Magic's Price: Chapter Seven) Vanyel Ashkevron is struck by a leech-blade, forcing Savil Ashkevron to journey to k’Treva Vale and bring back Starwind and Moondance to help. (Magic's Price: Chapter Eleven) Harvest Time Vanyel Ashkevron and his father reconcile about Vanyel’s taste in lovers. (Magic's Price: Chapter Twelve) Healer Jisa becomes Council member by proxy in place of her mother Herald-Healer Shavri. (Magic's Price: Chapter Thirteen) Late Autumn Vanyel Ashkevron leaves for three months in Rethwellan to sign a treaty. (Magic's Price: Chapter Thirteen) 808 AF Herald-in-training Treven is promoted to full Herald two years ahead of time due to the illness of King Randale. (Magic's Price: Chapter Thirteen) Herald-Mage Kilchas is killed. He is sixty years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Fourteen) Herald-Mage Adept Lissandra and her Companion, Shonsea, are killed. (Magic's Price: Chapter Fifteen) Herald-Mage Adept Savil Ashkevron and her Companion Kellan are killed by a magical construct. She is eighty years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Fifteen) Herald-Mage Adept Vanyel Ashkevron is backed by ALL the Companions to go hunting for the mage who killed Kilchas, Lissandra, and Savil Ashkevron. (Magic's Price: Chapter Sixteen) Vanyel Ashkevron and Stefen head north in search of the mage who killed three Herald-Mages and attacked Vanyel Ashkevron. (Magic's Price: Chapter Sixteen) Herald-Mage Adept Vanyel Ashkevron and his Companion Yfandes die while preventing Leareth and his army from invading Valdemar. Vanyel Ashkevron was thirty-seven or thirty-eight when he died. (Magic's Price: Chapter Nineteen) The Forest of Wendwinter becomes known as the Forest of Sorrows. (Magic's Price: Chapter Nineteen) Autumn Herald-King Randale and his lifebonded, King’s Own Herald-Healer Shavri die. They were both thirty-four years old. (Magic's Price: Chapter Nineteen) Herald-Heir Treven is crowned King of Valdemar. (Magic's Price: Chapter Nineteen) Jisa is Chosen by Taver and becomes Monarch's Own. Category:History